Jenessy Ignatious
'''Jenessy Ignatious '''is the administrator, and site owner of Recrap Dot Cum. She also is a head moderator on the forums despite not being the forum admin, which is What-A-Fuck. Personality She is emo, pretentious, and tries to act smarter than anyone else because she watched French Impressionist movies in her "dorm room" even though she stated she was 16 (although she may be in bording schoo, but there is no evidence to suggest that). She is also known to get confused by things that most would understand easily, such as why a video game started off with a floating sign that said "press start", saying it was a poor plot point (although she may just be incredibly nitpicky). She also writes bizarre fan fictions that usually end up with the characters of what was once a simple cartoon all dead, gored, and mangled after betraying eachother or some similar situation. She constantly sees plot points that aren't there as well, claiming the video game Bob The Rat: Racing Kart Adventure, is about comunism and how fast it can spread. She also claimed the the Illuminati had something to do with The Laughing Fiend, and that Hunter S. Thompson, was a spy from Russia. She also writes in very poor grammer typical of teenage girls on the internet. Celebrity Gushing Jenessy worships a lot of celebrities despite her claim that she hates hedonistic pop culture. She is a big fan of Lucus Crookshank (aka Fred Figglehorn), and says things like HIEL FRED! occasionally after saying a joke for no reason. She seems to also worship rapper Homie G L'Ron and Emo Band Gag Me With A Knife, the lead singer of the latter being her "ultimate dream boy" that would totally get her, as she is "the only one who understands him and what he's going through". Political Views Jenessy appears to be an ardent Republican, as she cuonstantly criticizes "Obamacare" because she thinks it is about giving away her television to homeless people. (?) She also criticizes everyone she doesn't like by calling them Commies who hate freedom. Signs also indicate she favors the Nazi Party despite her love of African American hip hop artists. Interpretations of Movies and Video Games Some of her wacky perspectives on games and movies include but are not limited to Avatar she thinks this movie is the work of the Illuminati to foster a one world government (which will be fostered by popular choice when she is an adult anyway). There is no evidence to support this claim. She also thinks the Na'vi are big blue pussies. Bob The Rat: Racing Kart Adventure The comunist red cars face the green cars in Happy dance Canyon, a symbol of how capitalism sucks.... WHAT?? Final Fantasy Everyone is gay. Also ff6 is a dream sequence somehow. Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas about how russia is better than america Maturity She "matures" throughout her postings between the 5 years of her websites existance, going from spamming and mindless agression and stupidity fileld with racism, homophobia, and consuming any popular trend, to a complete hipster who thinks everything is lame. She most likely is in college at this point, although she claims to be a "lonely crackwhore" Category:Characters